How To Save A Life
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Ryu telah besar, anak dari Rath Iruzer dan Cesia. Ryu harus menyelamatkan lima telur yang ada di kota. Akankah Ryu bisa menyelamatkannya? Ryu bertemu dengan siapa di kota Naga sana? Kisah lanjutan dari Change. Ryu Iruzer! #24


**How to Save A Life**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Knights © Mineko Ohkami

**Peringatan: **Sejak kelahiran Ryu Iruzer. Lanjutan dari Change.

**.o.O.o.**

Bocah laki-laki berusia 7 tahun berlari menyusuri lorong istana Naga di Dusis. Istana yang indah dan dihuni oleh banyak bangsa Naga. Dipimpin oleh Raja yang baik hati dan berwibawa bernama Rath Iruzer dan istrinya Cesia. Sekalian dengan menteri-menteri, ksatria-ksatria dan orang-orang yang berada di istana Naga tersebut.

"Pangeran Ryu! Kami mohon jangan kabur lagi!" teriak para pelayan mengejar bocah laki-laki berambut hitam tersebut.

Bocah laki-laki bernama Ryu Iruzer tidak mempedulikan teriakan dan panggilan dari para dayang-dayang istana. Ryu terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah di mana komandan istana berada. Ryu telah berada di dalam ruangan komandan. Di sana, semua para prajurit terkejut melihat pangeran mereka datang dan muncul.

"Teceous!" panggil Ryu kepada seorang komandan terhebat.

Teceous berambut hitam melihat Ryu tersenyum kepadanya. Ryu mendekati dan menarik-narik bajunya menuju arah keluar, "Apa yang ingin Anda lakukan, pangeran?"

"Aku ingin pergi ke kota. Tolong antarkan aku, Teceous!" Ryu masih menarik-narik baju Teceous. Untungnya, Rath masuk ke dalam bersama Cesia yang juga datang bersamanya. Ryu melihat orangtuanya datang untuk menghentikannya. "Celaka, ada ayah dan ibu!?"

"Ryu," Cesia mendekati Ryu, berjongkok. "Kenapa kamu kabur dari tugas pelajaranmu, sayang?"

Luwalk datang dengan berkas-berkas pelajaran milik Ryu bersama Thats. Luwalk mendekati Ryu dan Cesia. Dilihat Ryu dengan tatapan sinis membuat Ryu tidak berpaling dan tidak kenal takut. "Ayolah, Pangeran. Kamu masih ada pelajaran. Nanti setelah selesai, Anda baru bisa bermain." Luwalk menatap Teceous sambil mengedipkan mata sekali. "Benarkan, Teceous?"

"Iya, itu benar. Pangeran harus kembali ke ruangan Anda sekarang," ujar Teceous tegas.

Ryu bisa mengetahui kalau saatnya dia gencatan senjata, harus menyerah. Ryu merunduk lalu kembali menatap sang ayah. Rath mengangguk sekali dan Ryu pun ikut sejutu sambil mengangguk lantang. "Baik!"

Cesia melihat anak laki-lakinya sudah tumbuh dengan baik membuatnya sangat mengerti kalau Ryu ingin sekali pergi keluar. Dari dulu Ryu ingin melihat pemandagan kota, dan sekitarnya. Namun, hal itu selalu dilarang oleh orang-orang istana Naga karena keselamatannya. Cesia melihat Rath kebingungan.

Cesia mendekatinya, "Ada apa Rath?"

"Aku merasa akan terjadi sesuatu hal tidak diinginkan di istana Naga ini. Aku merasa _dia_ akan datang mengambil Ryu kita," sahut Rath mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Maksudnya ini menyangkut bernama Carl?"

"Mungkin."

Cesia mengambil tangan Rath yang dikepalkan, mengelus-elusnya. "Tenang saja, Rath. Ryu anak yang kuat. Dia bersama dengan Dewa. Benarkan?"

Rath menatap Cesia dalam-dalam, mengangguk mengerti. Teceous bisa merasakan kalau Carl dari Arinas akan datang ke Dusis untuk membawa Ryu. Apa mungkin Carl tahu kalau Ryu adalah anak Rath dan Cesia?

Ryu terus belajar menulis, menulis secepatnya karena perasaannya sekarang tidak enak. Perasaan yang mengatakan kalau akan terjadi sesuatu. Dia harus menemukan telur Naga di dekat pusat kota sebelum diambil oleh orang lain. Setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah atau bisa dibilang istana, Ryu meminta Luwalk, Rune, dan Thatz ikut bersamanya menuju pusat kota.

"Paman-paman, aku ingin meminta kalian mengajakku ke kota," ucap Ryu serius.

Rune, Luwalk, dan Thatz menoleh ke Ryu. Wajah Pangeran sangat serius, membuat mereka sangat mengerti kalau ada yang ingin dilakukan pangeran manis(?) ini kepada mereka.

Rune mendekatinya, "Untuk apa Anda ingin pergi ke pusat kota?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan sesuatu di sana sebelum sesuatu itu diambil orang," kata Ryu.

"Baiklah, aku Thatz akan mengantar pangeran ke sana," Thatz menunjuk dirinya memakai ibu jari sambil mengedipkan mata kepada Ryu. Ryu tersenyum senang dan mengangguk pasti.

Ryu mengambil tangan Thatz, mereka menuju pusat kota. Luwalk merasakan akan terjadi meminta Kitchel untuk mengikutinya. Awalnya Kitchel tidak setuju kalau Luwalk memintanya, namun justru Gil setuju ikut bersama Ryu dan Thatz tanpa diminta.

"Apa benar kamu mau ikut dengan Thatz dan pangeran?" tanya Luwalk melihat Gil. Gil hanya mengangguk sekali. Wajah diamnya sangat dimengerti Luwalk. Gil mengamit tangan Ryu yang mungil dan berjalan menuju pusat kota Naga. Luwalk berdoa semoga mereka baik-baik saja.

* * *

Di pusat kota, Ryu berjalan mencari sesuatu yang menarik perhatian. Akhirnya Ryu terbebas dari jeratan tangan Luwalk yang suka meminta macam-macam untuk melakukan pekerjaan istana sejak dini membuatnya bosan. Ryu berjalan-jalan mengintari pusat kota sehingga Thatz dan Gil kehilangan jejak Ryu.

Ryu berjalan ke dalam lorong untuk mencari telur Naga. Tiba-tiba dia ditubruk sesuatu yang entah apa membuatnya menengadah melihat sosok rambut pirang keemasan bersama rambut hijau di dekatnya begitu pula dengan sosok rambut putih di samping rambut pirang keemasan.

"Kalian siapa?" tanya Ryu memiringkan kepalanya.

Ketiga sosok ini saling memandang satu sama lain, lalu melihat Ryu. Sosok pirang keemasan bernama Lykouleon, Raja terdahulu sebelum Rath. Di samping kanan, Alfeage dan di samping kiri, adalah Kaistern.

Lykoleon berjongkok melihat Ryu, ditatapnya penuh keseriusan membuat laki-laki berambut keemasan sangat kagum dengan sosok berani bocah laki-laki ini. "Apa kamu tidak apa-apa, anak kecil?"

"Tidak apa-apa," Ryu berdiri, lalu menepuk bajunya untuk mengeluarkan kotoran dan debu yang berserakan di pakaiannya. Ryu mengangkat kepalanya, "Paman-paman siapa?"

"Kamu bisa melihat kami?" tanya Alfeage sangat kaget karena Ryu bisa melihat mereka padahal orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka tidak melihatnya.

"Bisa," angguk Ryu sekali.

Alfeage merasa curiga, apa mungkin anak ini akan mati? Tiba-tiba Rima muncul dengan berbisik kepadanya, _"Anak itu tidak akan mati karena anak itu _special_." _Alfeage sangat terkejut apa yang di maksud dengan _special_.

Ryu melihat ke arah belakang, ditatapnya telur Naga berwarna emas dan keempat telur lainnya penuh segenap jiwa. Lykoleun bisa mengetahui kalau Ryu menginginkan telur-telur Naga itu. Ryu merosot masuk menuju telur-telur Naga itu membuat ketiganya kaget dan terkejut.

"Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan, bocah kecil?!" teriak Alfeage, namun ditahan Lykoleun. Alfeage menatap Lykoleun, "Yang Mulia?!"

"Ssstt..." Lykoleun bergumam menghentikan sifat Alfeage yang suka berteriak menggunakan jari telunjuk menekan bibir merahnya. Lykoleun mendekati Ryu, menepuk bahunya membuat Ryu kaget, "Apa yang ingin kamu lakukan dengan telur-telur itu, bocah kecil?"

"Aku ingin menyelamatkan hidup mereka," sahut Ryu lantang. "Aku tidak mau membiarkan mereka mati di sini. Aku harus melakukannya."

"Alasannya apa? Apa kamu ingin menjual mereka?" tegas Alfeage.

"Tidak," Ryu menggeleng. "Aku mendapatkan sebuah mimpi untuk menyelamatkan telur-telur ini sebelum jatuh ke tangan orang lain." Ryu menatap Lykoleun, Alfeage dan Kaistern, "Aku ingin melakukannya supaya ayah dan ibu tidak meragukan kemampuanku lagi."

Alfeage mendesah, berbalik badan dan berkacak pinggang. Kaistern menatap Ryu seolah-olah bisa melihat Rath yang polos dan belum mengerti sesuatu hal-hal yang lumrah di mata anak kecil. Rath sangat mirip dengan Ryu, rambutnya dan sosok tubuhnya yang kecil.

Kaistern mendekati, lalu ikut berjongkok. "Siapa namamu, Nak?"

"Namaku..."

"Pangeran!" teriak Thatz dan Gil memanggil nama gelar Ryu, membuat Ryu terperangah dan tersenyum senang. Diambilnya kelima telur tersebut ke pelukannya dan berlari melewati ketiga orang tersebut.

"Pangeran?" tanya Alfeage terkejut dengan nama 'pangeran'. "Kenapa bisa dia adalah pangeran?"

Dilihatnya sosok Thatz dan Gil menyambut kedatangan Ryu. Wajah mereka yang tadinya panik kembali lega. Mereka berdua melihat Ryu memeluk kelima telur tersebut, akhirnya mengerti kenapa Ryu ingin ke pusat kota dengan cara tidak bisa dimengerti. Kaistern, Alfeage dan Lykoleun terus melihat Ryu tersenyum kepada Thatz dan Gil. Ryu menyerahkan kelima telur tersebut karena Ryu melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya gembira.

Sosok Ryu menghilang membuat Kaistern, Alfeage, dan Lykoleun melangkah melihat Ryu berlari ke hadapan dua sosok yang muncul. Mereka bertiga sangat terkejut karena Ryu meloncat ke pelukan Raja yang sekarang menggantikan laki-laki berambut keemasan dengan di sampingnya wanita berambut panjang yang telah menjadi Permaisuri.

"Ayah! Ibu! Kenapa kalian berada di sini?" tanya Ryu sembari memeluk orangtuanya. Wajahnya sangat cerah.

"Aku senang kamu selamat, sayang. Ibu dan ayah khawatir kepadamu. Kamu ke mana saja?" Cesia mengelus-elus rambut hitam Ryu.

"Aku pergi mencari telur-telur Naga. Aku terus bermimpi sejak aku terus tertidur," jawab Ryu.

"Mulai sekarang, minta izin kepada ayah dan ibu dulu, ya," saran Rath kepada Ryu. Ryu mengangguk lalu memeluk leher Rath dan akhirnya tertidur juga keran lega.

Thatz dan Gil terus melihat keakraban keluarga yang harmonis. Mereka pun pulang meninggalkan kota Naga kembali ke istana. Mereka tidak melihat ketiga orang tengah menatap kepergian mereka tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Jadi, itukah anaknya Rath dan Cesia?" tanya Alfeage sangat terkejut ternyata bocah kecil tadi adalah seorang Pangeran Naga.

"Anak itu sangat hebat," Lykoleun tersenyum senang bisa menyaksikan hal-hal yang tidak diketahuinya selama ini.

"Aku berharap anak itu bisa menyelamatkan semuanya," Kaistern yang tadinya diam, sekarang mengerti kenapa Ryu sangat mirip dengan Rath.

Mereka bertiga menghilang karena berbalik badan kembali ke lorong gelap di mana telur-telur itu di simpan. Kelima telur untuk sang Pangeran kecil dan adik-adik pangeran dan sahabatnya kelak. Mereka betul-betul yakin apa yang akan terjadi sebelum Carl merusak semuanya satu demi satu. Yaitu...

"Bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan sebuah kehidupan."

**- The End -  
**

**.o.O.o.**

**A/N: **Otak melayang, hati tidak tenang, dan sekarang sering lupa. Mungkin tahun depan akan menjadi pelantaran saya hengkang dari dunia Perfanfiksian. Semua karena kesehatan otak saya menjadi sering lupa dan alur menggantung. *sigh*

Saya minta maaf dan terima kasih sudah membaca fict saya yang tidak jelas. *sigh*

Sunny **(Blue) **February

**Date: **Makassar, 12/11/2012

**Published Date: **12/21/2012


End file.
